Mission Impossible
by NightmareMirage
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 16, hates boys. Li Syaoran, 17, resident school heartthrob, player. But what if their best friends pair them up for the annual school dance? Possible? Or Mission Impossible?
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Impossible** by: miyuki-kawaii25

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 16, hates boys. Li Syaoran, 17, resident school heartthrob, player. But what if their best friends pair them up for the annual school dance? Possible? Or Mission Impossible?

Disclaimer: No duh! How many times do I have to do this? CCS is definitely **NOT** owned by miyuki-kawaii25. That's all.

A/N: Another story for you guys! Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Men are from Mars

"Yo! Eriol where have you been?"

"Library."

"Again! Dude, you're creeping me out."

"And how about you Li, where have you been?"

"As usual, soccer field." He answered with a smirk.

"Li, you shouldn't be wasting your time with that such kind of activity." Eriol scolded Li.

"Dude, you now sound like my mother." Li said as he putted a disgusted face. "Maybe that's the side effect of going to the Library more than twice a day." He added with a whisper.

"I heard that Li. Honestly, why do you bother on going to the soccer field very frequently." Eriol asked.

"To see Kinomoto." He simply answered as he stretched his arm.

Eriol looked aghast, "Kinomoto! You mean THE KINOMOTO! You've got to be kidding me Li. You know very well that she hates every guy on the planet."

"Ofcourse, who wouldn't know that fact. Every guy on Tomoeda High knows that the gorgeous but deadly Sakura Kinomoto hates every guy on the planet." He said as he added a smirk.

"But why?" he asked.

"I wanna know the reason behind her hate against us." He answered.

Eriol noticed the evil glint on Li's eyes, "You're up to something, and I'm sure of that."

"How could you say that Eriol!" Li said as put up his most innocent look he could muster.

"Put a sock in it Li. I know you since birth. We're cousins." Eriol remarked as he headed towards their lockers.

"Ofcourse you know me Eri-chan." Li said tauntingly.

"Stop calling me Eri- chan!" Eriol hissed.

Li chuckled, "Fine… But I still wanna know why Kinomoto hates us." He said as he pulled out his Physics book from his locker.

"You wouldn't dare. You know that she hates people snooping in her business." Eriol said as he placed his Sociology book inside his locker, which was beside Li's, and pulled out his Physics book.

"That's why I wanna know more about her." Li whispered. "She's so mysterious." He added. He then started to reminisced the past.

_Flashback_

"GOAL!" the sports commentator shouted at the microphone. "Number 14 Sakura Kinomoto added another point to Tomoeda High. The score now is 2-0." He added.

"Eri- chan, I didn't know that Kinomoto plays soccer." Li remarked to his cousin.

"I know that she's good at sports but never knew that Soccer's her favorite." Eriol answered nonchalantly.

Li licked his lower lip and purred.

Li's action never escaped Eriol's fast eyes, "Hey, don't tell me that you're up to something."

"Yeah, and she's gonna like it." He purred out.

"Who's she?" Eriol asked, looking intently to his cousin.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

…After the practice game; locker room…

"Tomoyo- chan, you're really good." remarked by a honey- brown haired female.

"Not as good as you are Sakura- chan!" a smoky haired female said.

Sakura blushed with Tomoyo's compliment, "Aw, Tomoyo- chan, I'm not that good you know."

"Ofcourse you are! You made our team win at our practice game against the Seijou High." Tomoyo said gleefully.

"Arigatou." Sakura said, then both of them changed back to their uniforms, and Sakura headed out the locker room, only to find out a chestnut haired guy waiting by the door. She simply ignored the guy and continued walking. She stopped when she heard him calling her name.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura whipped her head, looking to the person who called her name, seeing Li; she ignored him again and continued walking.

"Ne, Sakura! Matte!" Li shouted as he walked fast towards Sakura and gripped her wrist.

"What do you want!" she hissed as tried to wrench her hand away from Li's grip.

"I just want to congratulate you for doing a job well done on your practice game against Seijou High." He said and added his charming smile.

"Thanks." Sakura replied sarcastically and removed her hand from the guy's grip and started walking away.

Li gripped Sakura's hand again and did something he knew Sakura would hate him for all eternity; he kissed her on her lips.

"SYAORAN LI! How dare you do that!" Sakura shouted at the running figure of Li.

Unknown to the two, a student saw what happened.

_End of Flashback_

"Yo! Dude, entering into a trance again?" Eriol asked Li asked he flashed his hand infront of Li.

"W-What did you say?" Li said as his train of thoughts suddenly broke because of Eriol's action.

"What's happening to you Syaoran? You're kinda in a daze." Eriol said.

"Ah that… I was just reminiscing the past." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"Reminiscing your past? That's new." Eriol said jokingly. "Ow!" he said Syaoran punched him on his head.

"Serves you right." He said with a smirk.

"Serves me right eh?" Eriol said as he punched Syaoran on his arm.

Syaoran countered with another punch, which missed.

"You missed!" Eriol said as he stuck his tongue out. "Ow!" he said.

Syaoran laughed as his punch landed on Eriol's arm. Eriol then joined him laughing.

Then two girls came into view.

"Men, you can't live with them and you can't shoot 'em." Tomoyo said with a sigh as she saw the two guys laughing.

"Hmph." Sakura just simply ignored them.

The two boys noticed Sakura and Tomoyo by the lockers, gathering their stuffs.

"Daidouji- san! Kinomoto- san!" Eriol greeted the two girls.

"Hey Hiiragizawa- san! How are you?" Tomoyo greeted back.

Eriol and Syaoran approached the two girls.

"Hey Sakura…" Li greeted Sakura in a seductive tone.

Sakura just simply ignored him and slammed her locker door shut and walked away.

"Li- san, sorry about Sakura's behavior. Obviously, you know…" Tomoyo apologized to Li.

"No worries Daidouji- san." Li said.

"Come on Tomoyo- chan, we better head to our English Literature Class." Sakura said.

"Sakura! Heads up!" Li shouted as he threw a Soccer ball to Sakura which Sakura caught.

"What do you want from me!" she asked irritatingly.

"I just want to be friends with you." Li said.

"I don't want to be friends with a low- life guy with you." Sakura answered curtly.

"Ouch, burn. You wounded me Sakura. May I ask you, why not?" Li asked again.

"It's none of your business Li." Was Sakura's quick reply.

"Why not?" Li asked again.

"I said it's none of your business. And stop sniffing to other people's business." Sakura said, and left.

"Sakura- chan, matte!" Tomoyo said, running after her bestfriend.

"I told you so Li." Eriol said as Tomoyo and Sakura were out of earshot.

This made Li smirk, "She'll be mine."

End of Chapter

A/N: Sorry guys for the lousy chappie, I try my best to make it better on the forthcoming chapters. And one word, "REVIEWS!" I need it badly…


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Impossible** by: miyuki-kawaii25

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 16, hates boys. Li Syaoran, 17, resident school heartthrob, player. But what if their best friends pair them up for the annual school dance? Possible? Or Mission Impossible?

Disclaimer: I own 2 puppies, a room, and the computer where I write my fanfics, but not the CCS. And I'm sure I'll never own it.

A/N: Yo! Here's the 2nd chapter, enjoy! And one more thing, the thing that Tomoyo said, "Men, you can't live with them and you can't shoot 'em," was actually said by Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan, you know the Diplomatic Murder Case, part one. Actually, that was supposed to be "women" not "men", I just changed it.

Chapter 2- Women are from Venus

"Ugh, this day officially sucks!" Sakura grumbled as she and Tomoyo headed towards their English Literature class.

"Ne Sakura- chan, you shouldn't have acted that way towards Li- san." Tomoyo said.

"Why not Tomoyo, you how much I hate guys." Sakura said as she opened the classroom door and greeted by her friends.

"Hey! Sakura- chan! Tomoyo- chan! Over here!" Chiharu shouted at the two girls.

Sakura waved merrily to her friends, Rika, Chiharu, Meilin and Naoko and rushed towards them, and seated to the unoccupied chair beside Meilin, and Tomoyo just followed her, and sat beside her.

"Guys, what's up?" Tomoyo greeted her friends.

"Nothing much Tomoyo, we where just talking about our trip to Osaka this Saturday." Rika said as she tucked the stray hair behind her ear.

"Guys, I got my permission from my mom." Sakura said gleefully. "Yay! Osaka, here we come!" she continued as she jumped up and down.

"Sakura, you're acting like a three- year old." Meilin said with a laugh.

Then the other girls laughed too.

"Really guys, I'm just excited to go to Osaka. I haven't been there yet. Hot Springs! Yay!" Sakura squealed in delight.

Naoko patted Sakura's shoulder and said, "No worries Sakura- chan, we're going to Osaka frequently."

"Yippee!" Sakura squealed even more.

The five other girls just laughed at Sakura's action.

"Hey, whose rest house we're going to stay at?" Rika asked all of a sudden.

"Our rest house, right Tomoyo- chan?!" Meilin answered and looked at Tomoyo.

"Yeah, mom would be very glad to have us all at our rest house in Osaka. Mom even said that she would try to drop by to Osaka to check on us." Tomoyo said with a nod.

"Weee! I can't wait…" Sakura said with a smile.

"Guys, maybe we should go to the mall later. After classes." Rika suggested.

"Yeah, why not…" Naoko agreed.

"That would be nice and afterwards we could get ice cream." Chiharu added.

"Ice Cream, Yay!! Ice Cream!!! I love Ice Creams!!!" Sakura squealed again.

"Me and my big mouth…" Chiharu said as she slapped her forehead.

Rika, Tomoyo, Naoko and Meilin laughed. All of the girls knew how much Sakura loves ice creams, especially the strawberry flavored ones.

"I call the account for the strawberry ice cream!" Sakura said out loud as she raised her hand.

"Chocolate!" Tomoyo said.

"Vanilla." Meilin said with a sing-song voice.

"Cookies and Cream!" Naoko said.

"Double Dutch!" Chiharu said gleefully.

"Mango's mine!" Rika said.

Then the six girls laughed at their childishness.

"Then we could go shopping for our stuff for Saturday's trip." Meilin suggested.

"Yeah, I really need a sun block, new bikinis, a large towel, a scuba wetsuit, goggles…" Sakura said as she counted the stuff she said she "REALLY" needed. (A/N: Take note of the quotation mark)

The other girls sweatdropped at what Sakura has just said.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, we're going to the Hot Springs, not the beach." Naoko pointed out.

"I know that, but I need that stuff." Sakura pouted.

"Then tell us Sakura, where are you going to use the scuba wetsuit and the goggles?" Tomoyo asked.

"I, uh…" Sakura stammered and then laughed sheepishly.

The other girls then laughed at Sakura.

DING!

DONG!

The school bell rang, indicating that another class will soon start.

Their red- haired English Literature teacher entered the classroom which made them silent.

"Rise and Give Respect." Their class representative ordered.

All of the students rose and greeted their teacher, "Ohayou Gozaimasu Misaki- sensei."

"Ohayou kurasu. Please take your seat." Their teacher greeted back.

The students took their seat and that started their class.

DING!

DONG!

(A/N: That sure was quick) The school bell rang again, indicating that the period is now over. The girls went to their lockers altogether.

"So, are we still going to the mall?" Rika asked.

"Definitely!" Sakura said as she stuffed all her books to her locker.

"Then what are we still waiting here for, let's go now!" Tomoyo said and they all went out of the school main building.

Unknown to them, there were two guys watching at the shadows.

"You sure about this?"

"Ofcourse… She'll be mine. Just wait and see…"

End of Chapter

A/N: That was short… Gomen, 'coz I'm having a major case of writer's block. And our mid-term exams are fast approaching. Even then geniuses need to study! REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission Impossible** by: miyuki-kawaii25

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, 16, hates boys. Li Syaoran, 17, resident school heartthrob, player. But what if their best friends pair them up for the annual school dance? Possible? Or Mission Impossible?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own CCS, and also the song I'm going to use in the story, and also the band! (winks) ; 

A/N: Sorry, it took me along time to update this story; I'm really busy with my other story, you know, Alice Academy-A new school year!

Chapter 3- That was one hell of a ride!

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Oh, okay then…"

Then…

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet…"

"Awww…"

After a few measly seconds…

"Are we there yet?"

"You asked me that stupid question since like forever!" she snapped.

"No, I'm not!" she defended herself.

"Yes you are and it's driving me crazy!"

"Well excuse me for being bored to death!" she snapped back sarcastically and sulked.

Tomoyo laughed nervously and said, "Sakura, you shouldn't disturb Meilin when she's driving."

"Yeah Sakura. You know it's hard to concentrate driving when someone's talking to you." Chiharu said as she turned on the radio and tuned to their favorite station.

"_Okay folks and the number one song of this week is… Hateshinaku tooi sora ni by the band, THE STAND UP. It has been the number one song for 2 weeks in a row. Whoa, that sure is a great band!" _the DJ said, and then the song started to play.

_Hateshinaku tooi sora ni_

"_Arigatou" no kimochi dake_

_Todoku you ni _

_ryoute hirogete warau_

_Chiisakute kowaresou na_

"Tomoyo, are we there yet?" Sakura asked to her violet haired bestfriend.

"No Saku- chan… We're not there yet." Tomoyo answered Sakura.

_Inochi no kakera o kimi mo boku mo_

_Hitotsu-zutsu motte iru_

_Shinjitsu no Hikari wa_

_Akarusa o mashite iku_

_Yami wa kiesari kimi no_

_Kokoro ga mirai o terasu_

Sakura pouted and asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Rika, Tomoyo, Meilin, Chiharu and Naoko snapped at Sakura simultaneously.

Sakura on the other hand pressed her index fingers together and pouted.

_Hitotsu yakusoku shiyou_

_Boku wa koko de ikiteru_

_Aru ga mama de ii_

_Mitsumeyou masshiro na iro_

"Guys, I'm really, really sorry." Sakura apologized, "It's just I'm really bored to death…"

"It's okay Sakura, it's just you really annoyed us all to you question. You really sounded like an old person that cannot register on what was being said to you." Meilin said.

Sakura laughed sheepishly and said, "Thanks guys…"

_Omoi wa yagate itsuka_

_Unmei ni tadoritsuki_

_Kagirinai tsuyosa_

_Mitsukeru n da_

_Hatshinaku tooi sora ni_

"I heard from some of our classmates that the hot springs in Osaka are so damn good." Naoko said as she reached a bag of potato chips from her backpack.

"How good?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"DAMN GOOD!" Naoko answered gleefully which made Sakura squeal.

Rika smiled and said, "My mom said that the hot springs there could help you release your tension and stress inside you. It will be a perfect way to relax after our mid-term exams."

Chiharu nodded, "Yeah, after all, we all deserve a break for doing a job well done. I mean we all aced our exam in every subject, except for-…" she looked at Sakura, "-Sakura and her Math…" she continued with a sigh.

Sakura's lower lip trembled and said with a small voice, "It wasn't my fault that I'm dumb when it comes to Math. Blame my mom for that."

The other girls laughed on what Sakura said.

"Why are you laughing at me?! I'm telling the truth 'ya know! I'm not the only Kinomoto who's dumb with Math. My mom Nadeshiko is also dumb when it comes to Math!" Sakura said then fat tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"Make her stop!" Meilin cried, obviously worried on what might happen if Sakura continues to cry.

"Hush now Saku-chan… Chiharu didn't mean anything…" Tomoyo calmly said, trying to hush Sakura down.

Chiharu began to laugh nervously and said, "I didn't mean to say that you failed or something your Math exam, I just mean that you're not err-… Not, uh… Not really good at Math."

Rika nodded and patted Sakura on her shoulder.

Naoko gave Sakura a wide smile and said, "You may be not that excellent in Math, but you're really good when it comes to sports!"

Sakura wiped her tears and gave a little smile and said, "Yeah, I'm so damn good when it comes to sports. Soccer, Basketball, Volleyball, anything!" she then added her version of a wicked laugh. "No one can beat me when it comes to sports!"

The others sweatdropped at Sakura's sudden change of reaction and they could only nod, not wanting to spoil again the perfect mood of the-ever-bubbly Sakura Kinomoto.

_Hatshinaku tooi sora ni_

"_That was a fantastic song! Who knows, next week, the song Hateshinaku tooi sora ni might be the number 1 song again. Tune in again folks next week. See you then!"_ the DJ said and Meilin turned off the radio.

Silence ensued at the six friends. But it didn't last that long because…

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Sakura shrieked.

The other five girls jumped in surprise with Sakura's sudden outburst.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why the hell did you scream?" Meilin asked wildly.

"Uh, well, it was so quiet, and it's deafening me, so I shouted." The emerald eyed girl hastily explained to her friends.

Chiharu, who was beside Meilin, jumped at the back, ignoring how small the space is, and tackled Sakura.

"You idiot! You almost gave us a heart attack! What's the matter with you!?" Chiharu screamed as she tried to tackle Sakura.

"Waaaa! Stop Chiharu!" Sakura yelled and moved beside Meilin.

"What's the matter guys?" Meilin asked as she looked at the back.

"Nothing…" Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko answered sheepishly.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed as she pointed wildly to the raging truck approaching them and closed her eyes, hoping that a miracle would befall on them.

"MEILIN!" Naoko yelled.

"I'm too young to die!" Chiharu cried.

Rika and Tomoyo hugged each other and shouted, "I don't wanna die!"

"KYAAA!!!!" Meilin shouted as she took a sharp turn, successfully evading the truck.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. After seeing that nobody was harmed, "WE'RE ALIVE! WE SURVIVED! I'M A SURVIVOR!" she screamed.

Chiharu sighed in relief, after seeing that nobody was harmed.

"You moron! You almost killed us!" Sakura cried as she bonked Meilin on the head.

"I didn't mean to! I was preoccupied with you guys." Meilin defended herself.

"Well, it's okay 'coz we're still alive and well." Rika said with a smile.

Naoko nodded and said, "Good thing Sakura screamed."

"If it wasn't for Sakura, we would have been dead meats." Tomoyo agreed.

"Good for you Saku-chan. You did the right thing." Chiharu said as she patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Well, she did the right thing for once." Meilin commented.

Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika laughed while Sakura pouted.

"I just saved your lives guys, and this is how you repay me?!" Sakura said, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was jut joking Sakura!" Meilin said.

"It was not funny." Sakura said indignantly.

"Please Saku-chan, it was just only a joke." Meilin said apologetically.

Sakura sighed, "I can't stay mad at you forever, can I?"

This made Meilin smile and said, "Thanks Saku-chan."

_CRASH!_

BANG!

SLAM!  


"What the hell was that?" Chiharu asked, bewildered.

"I think there's something wrong with the car." Rika suggested.

_CRASH!_

BANG!

SLAM!

Meilin stopped the car and Sakura went down to check what's going on. "Guys… Take a look at this!"

Chiharu and the others went down to check on what Sakura noticed.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." Was all Chiharu could mutter.

"We are so doomed." Naoko murmured.

"Great timing." Tomoyo snapped sarcastically.

"Could this day get any worse?!" Rika said sarcastically.

"What's the matter guys?" Meilin asked. She's getting impatient, hearing the side remarks of her friends.

"You should go look yourself Mei." Sakura called.

Meilin went down the car and approached her friends. Her jaw dropped when she was what was going on. "Oh my god… This is bad…"

"Real bad…" Sakura added as she looked on the long trail of the internal parts of their car.

"How long has this stuffs been falling out of our car?" Meilin asked.

"Dunno, maybe for a while already." Rika answered.

Nobody from the girls dared to go back inside their car.

"Guys… Maybe we should go get our stuff inside the car. Maybe it would explode or something." Naoko said.

The others agreed and began to gather their stuffs from the car. When Rika got down and closed the car door, the car just suddenly broke down, its part were disassembled from the others.

"Ouch… That's gotta hurt." Tomoyo whispered as she saw the car broke down.

"How are we going to Osaka now?" Rika asked.

"I don't know…" Chiharu answered with a sigh.

"I'll just send Mom a message." Tomoyo said and pulled her cellphone out from her purse. She was about to send her message when the battery died. "NOOOOO!!!!" she wailed.

Meilin looked at her cellphone too and saw that it also died because of no battery.

"Guys, I ran out of load…" Sakura said as she showed her mobile phone.

"I forgot to bring my mobile with me…" Rika said.

"My phone was snatched yesterday, remember…" Naoko said.

"What's going to happen to us?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe we could hitchhike or something." Naoko suggested.

"No way! No way in a thousand years I would hitchhike." Sakura announced.

"But Sakura, we have no choice. If we wouldn't hitchhike, we would be stuck here forever!" Rika said.

"But-…" Sakura started.

"-No buts Sakura. We will have to hitchhike." Chiharu cut her off.

All Sakura could do now is to follow them, after all, she don't want to be stuck in the middle of the highway without food, water and communication.

They were about to start hitchhiking when a car stopped infront of them. The window was pulled down and the face of a guy with boyishly messy chestnut hair appeared.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he greeted them, or rather asked.

"Oh, hello there Li-san, our car just broke down, and we where supposed to be on our way to Osaka." Tomoyo answered the questioning glance of the guy.

"That's bad… Wait! We are also on our way to Osaka, why don't all of you get inside the car and ride with us all the way there." Li suggested.

"No thanks Li-san. We'll be okay." Rika declined his offer.

"Come on, you don't want to get stuck here, don't you?" Li said with a smile.

Eriol went down from the car then Yamazaki followed him and placed the entire girl's luggage at the car's trunk.

"Come on in, there's enough room for everybody." Eriol said and hopped inside the car, which actually was a limousine.

Every one of the girls went inside the car, except for Sakura.

"I will not ride in that car, even if I have to walk all the way to Osaka!" Sakura cried indignantly.

"Well, if that's what you want, then go ahead." Li said and drove off slowly.

Sakura, fuming, began walking in a fast pace.

"Saku-chan…" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura's action made Li chuckle. Li drove beside Sakura and said, "Come on in Sakura."

"I will not!" she said and continued to walk.

"Stubborn girl…" Li whispered, he went down the car and grabbed Sakura by her wrist and dragged her inside the car. "Stop being so damn stubborn."

Sakura just went in the car and sat beside Tomoyo, while Li went back to the driver's seat and drove away.

"This weekend is going to be interesting…"

End of Chapter

A/N: That was my favorite song folks, so pls. bear with me… Its just I liked the song ever since I heard it played during the first episode of Kyou Kara Maou.


End file.
